


Competition

by LovelyZelda



Category: DCU Animated
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-02
Updated: 2010-05-02
Packaged: 2017-10-09 06:41:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/84161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LovelyZelda/pseuds/LovelyZelda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Poison Ivy decides to level the playing field.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Competition

"How're you feeling, Harl?"

"I just can't believe my puddin's really…" Harley Quinn wiped her eyes with the back of her hand.

"The Joker wouldn't want you to cry."

"But what's funny about this, Red? If it's a joke, I don't get it!"

"I'm sure he laughing right now."

"You mean up in Heaven?"

"If he's in Heaven, I'd say he's definitely laughing."

"Maybe he's okay. I can't believe a big Venus fly-trap'd stop Mr. J…"

"Why don't we pay a little visit to the jewelry district?"

"Puddin' always loved the jewelry district."

Poison Ivy smiled. Harley was so trusting.


End file.
